Matière à réflexion
by Bew0G
Summary: Post 8x05 ficlet in FRENCH. English translation coming tonight. Rated T/M


Matière à réflexion (8x05 ficlet)

Il n'y a rien de plus clair qu'une décision. Harvey n'avait aucune intention de la laisser s'échapper avec ses règles une dernière fois. Les fraises et la crème fouetté se confondaient en un fantôme, quelque chose qui ne pouvait se matérialiser à nouveau. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Les avances se faisaient de plus en plus évidentes. Comme s'il désirait la connaître à nouveau. Ce dernier coup de téléphone lui avait laissée des traces. Donna avait décidé de prendre un taxi. Se remémorer la conversation était une tâche trop simple et presque trop pressante comme si tous ses propres doutes sur la maternité qu'elle avait silencieusement exploré à travers Louis s'étaient envolés. Elle s'était rassurée elle-même. La profondeur des mots de Harvey lui avait fait oublier ses propres doutes.

« Okay, Madame la télépathe.

\- Que puis-je dire après cela ? Je ne sais pas Harvey, mais je suis heureuse que tu y sois allé.

\- Pour être honnête, c'est l'une des choses les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à faire. Une partie de moi-même s'en est allé avec, Donna.

\- Tu peux regarder cela ainsi, ou bien tu peux décider que tu as fait don d'une partie de toi-même.

\- Bien vu. Tu devrais être philosophe. »

Il n'avait aucune idée à quel point ses propres doutes avaient effacé l'un de ses plus gros. Peut-être que son baiser avait eu l'effet escompté. Le désir qu'elle eut aussitôt refoulé, le voyant essayer de réparer sa relation avec Paula était-il en passe d'être accueilli. Donna soupira. Il l'avait taquiné la veille au matin. Rien de plus. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître et refuser d'entrevoir tout le reste.

Donna était enfin chez elle. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table, retira ses chaussures et se servit un verre de vin rouge. Assise sur son canapé, elle but quelques gorgées et s'interrogea sur l'un de ces plus lourds regrets. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant et n'en auraient probablement pour ainsi dire jamais. Louis avait fini par trouver la femme avec qui il se lancerait dans cette aventure humaine. Donna avait trouvé cet homme il y a de cela douze ans et demi. Son calcul était faussé, semblait-il et sa propre vision de la famille aussi. Elle avait choisi Harvey même si sa règle impliquait qu'elle avait choisi le cabinet.

Il devait prendre un vol tard dans la nuit. Etait-il déjà arrivé ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et ne l'avait jamais été. Et pourtant ils semblaient être bien plus ces dernières semaines. Ses regards, son eau de parfum et même ses costumes semblaient ravivés d'une lumière qu'elle croyait disparue. Il ne la regardait pas de la même manière. Il était proche parfois bien trop proche. Et elle se revoyait venir à lui s'approchant physiquement et en parole. Parlons masturbation ce matin, Harvey. Voyons, pourquoi ne testerions-nous pas cette amitié si parfaite ? Ils s'étaient si correctement condamnés eux-mêmes. Elle s'en indigna. Deux verres plus tard et il l'a hantait encore de plus belle. Elle se demandait s'il désirait la ressentir en lui autant qu'elle désirait le ressentir contre lui voir l'inverse.

Elle se sentit toute chose, remonta sa robe et entrouvrit ses cuisses. Elle se caressa à travers sa culotte, lentement. Plus Harvey infiltrait ses pensées, plus celui-ci revêtait des vêtements d'autrefois la tenue décontracté qu'il portait à sa porte ce soir-là. Son objet était un ensemble. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Peut-être leur nuit n'était plus qu'une blague pour lui, mais cela restait tellement plus pour elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, honteuse de ne l'avoir jamais oublié. Plus elle s'en voulait, plus sa main s'activait. Toujours assise, elle leva ses jambes en l'air et retira sa culotte et la jeta de l'autre côté de la table basse.

Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé et appuya ses pieds contre la tranche de la table. Jambe écartée, talons bien ancrés, elle laissa glissé ses doigts sur ses parois intimes. Doigts traçant les contours charnels, elle l'imaginait à genoux devant elle, testant ses pointes de plaisirs. Bouton de pantalon et braguette ouverte, le fantôme d'il y a treize ans se masturbait glorieusement devant elle là où ils avaient commencé. Appliquant la crème fouetté sur ses lèvres, ils l'avaient embrassée tellement de fois qu'elle ne pouvait recréer ce cheminement de manière parfaite. Mais elle se souvenait de ses doigts frottant sa fente. Cette construction mentale était si récurrente et si désordonnées qu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête sachant ce qu'elle savait désormais. Les fraises interviendraient bien plus tard mais elle voulait prendre son temps pour jouir il pouvait penser à elle de cette manière et son orgasme pouvait atteindre de plus beaux sommets. L'alcool lui avait tellement monté à la tête, la surcharge qui pointait au bout de ses doigts était tellement proche qu'elle mit quelques secondes à entendre son nom prononcé de derrière la porte et le bruit de ses frappes assourdissantes.

« Donna », appela Harvey.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, se leva, baissa sa robe et pris un moment pour respirer. Que faisait-il là ?

« Donna, ouvre-moi. »

Tremblante, au bord de l'extase qui semblait soudain honteuse, elle s'avança vers la porte, la déverrouilla puis l'ouvrit.

« Harvey, que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle l'observa un instant car il ne disait rien. Ses yeux marron foncés scannaient son entrée puis se redirigèrent sur les siens. Il semblait paniqué.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La respiration d'Harvey s'intensifia, ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur qu'elle ne voyait que lorsqu'il risquait de perdre une affaire, lorsque ses souvenirs le hantaient ou bien lorsqu'il se préparait à combattre. A moins qu'il ne souhaite lui mettre une droite, sachant que cela n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il y avait soit un problème avec Marcus, sa mère ou bien…

« Je ne veux plus attendre, Donna. »

« Quoi ? » interrogea Donna.

« J'ai envie de toi… »

Elle s'arrêta de respirer.

« Tout le temps », ajouta-t-il. « Dis mois que ce n'est pas juste mon imagination. »

L'objet de ses désirs se tenait, grand et sans aucune fierté devant elle. Il s'était mis à nu et elle ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas faire de même.

« J'étais justement en train de penser à toi. » dit-elle.

Il s'élança sur elle, l'embrassa et claqua la porte derrière eux.

Fin.

* * *

 **English translation will be up shortly. I'd like to thank Alternateshadesofblue for not beta-ing this one. :P**

 **If you guys are French or just desperately trying to translate it (all props to you), don't hesitate to leave me a little review. Take care.**

 **B, x**


End file.
